Encuentros
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Aquí presento mis shots para responder a mi tabla de 30 vicios. Todos de Heero y Relena. Espero les guste.
1. 1 Sumisión

Fandom: **Gundam Wing**

Tabla: **Vicios**

Personaje/Pareja/Trío: **Heero x Relena**

Vicio: **Sumisión**

Aviso: **los llenaré de comentarios… así que vayan preparándose… **

Ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada en esa larga mesa, llena de personas que apenas la conocían y que le sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y escuchándola como si fuera una sabia.

Lo odiaba.

Tenía 18 años… cuánto puede saber una persona de 18 años para que personas de más de 40 la escucharan así… como si ella tuviera las soluciones a todo. Una parte de ella amaba tener el control de la situación y manejar todo a su antojo; pero otra que comenzaba a emerger, deseaba que por una sola vez alguien tomara las riendas y la desligara de toda responsabilidad.

-Relena-sama…N.T. 1

"Como desearía que alguien me sacara de aquí…."

-¡Relena-sama!

-¿Eh…?-reaccionó ella de pronto- gomenasai Noin-san… estaba divagando.

-Bueno… retomando la charla… tenemos que hablar acerca de la distribución del capital. El sector agropecuario está logrando una mayor rentabilidad que el resto, llegando a ganar 2230 millones de dólares en 15 días… creo que aplicando un aumento en las retenciones de ciertos productos podemos lograr una mayor ganancia aún…N.T. 2 -sugirió el ministro de economía.

Ella se levantó hastiada de su silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Relena-sama! ¡¿Qué sucede?!-pregunta el ministro indignado por semejante falta de educación.

-Es ridículo…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿¿Para que hacerlo?? Estamos en la llamada Época de la abundancia del reino Sank y aún así ¿Quiere que la gente comience a luchar por el excedente? Lo siento ministro… pero su propuesta solo traerá malestar al pueblo… después de todo, ya le hemos aumentado las retenciones en un 15 a ese sector -exclamó con una mirada que dejaba más que claro que no permitiría réplica.

-Y-yo…-balbuceaba el ministro.

-¿Hay algún otro asunto que discutir?

-No… Relena-sama…-susurró Noin en una mezcla de bochorno y orgullo. Algún día esperaba acostumbrarse al irascible carácter de los Peacecraft. N.T. 3

Ella traspasó la puerta del gran reciento y casi se desplomó sobre ella. –Diablos… -susurró. No sabía que odiaba más, si perder los estribos como acababa de hacerlo o que eso mismo fuera la causa de que le tengan ese nivel "miedo/respeto". Pero es que algunas cuestiones le parecían demasiado obvias… ¿Es que acaso ellos no se daban cuenta o ella era demasiado suspicaz?

-¿Qué más da…?- susurró para sí misma. Después de todo, la reunión gracias a ella había concluido, así que tenía de ahora en más 12 horas para hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- realmente nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre.

Una sombra más rápida que la vista humana normal cruzó rápidamente los pasillos del palacio gubernamental del Reino Sank, aprovechando, además de su velocidad el hecho de que se estuviera en una era de paz, por lo que los guardias estaban ligeramente relajados.

Y allí, fuera de todo plan, estaba ella. Sonrió. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo, hoy le tocaba a él.

Ella cerró los ojos, tal vez tratando de pensar o tal vez por algún mandato superior, dándole a él la oportunidad de…

-¡¡Mmm!!-trató de gritar al sentir unas ásperas manos sobre sus labios y su cuerpo, aprisionándola, sin darle la menor oportunidad de escape.

-Princesa… si haces ruido… no podremos divertirnos…-susurró una voz demasiado conocida, extremadamente sensual y mil veces añorada. La mano que tapaba su boca fue retirada.

-Heero…-susurró ella. Hacía tanto que él no venía a buscarla por sus misiones, pero ella jamás le reprocharía. Él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Heero tomó bruscamente su barbilla para besarla vorazmente. A ella, lejos de parecerle excesivo, quería pedirle más. Cada vez eran menores las veces que se veían y cada vez más salvajes esos encuentros. Unos tres encuentros atrás, si mal no recordaba, ella le había entregado su castidad. Fue una de las más largas y placenteras sesiones que pudiera memorizar. Y cada una de estas citas se tornaba cada vez más sensual y erótica.

Y lo que más amaba de estas "citas" era…

-Hoy te haré delirar… para compensar… el tiempo perdido…-susurró él a su oído, antes de comenzar a lamer su cuello. N.T.4

-Hmm… -gimió mordiéndose los labios. Amaba esa faceta de él, tan salvaje y despiadada. No sabía cuando había empezado a cambiar exactamente, hasta volverse esta bestia insaciable y a la vez fiel. Esas manos solo la recorrían a ella, lo sabía por el ardor que éstas mostraban al rozar su piel; esa boca solo buscaba sus labios, lo sabía por su voracidad y esos ojos, solo exploraban en ella, lo sabía por la intensidad de su mirada.

La velocidad con la que había entrado al palacio no se comparaba con la velocidad que ahora usaba para llevarla a ella en brazos a su habitación.

Relena solo se dejaba llevar, como siempre… una vez que él la tomaba entre sus brazos cualquier intento de resistencia era inútil.

Una vez más se dejó arrastrar por la gloria. Sintiendo la libertad de ser una esclava por elección, de esas manos, esos labios, esos ojos y esa persona en particular que la hacía sentir tan libre de todo.

FIN

Bueno... espero les haya gustado este pequeñísimo shot... ya sé lo que me van a decir, que no pega con Relena la sumisión... pero si lo piensan un poco, se darán cuenta que casi siempre las personas que son "líderes" son los que más desean abandonar sus responsabilidades y dejar que alguien más "haga", yes, incluso in "that"

N. T.1: Me gusta más como suena "Relena-sama" que "señorita Relena" como le dicen a lo largo de la serie.

N. T.2: Este problema acerca de la distribución del dinero está sucediendo en mi país… y aunque ustedes no lo crean se resume en eso, "repartición del excedente"

N. T.3: Debe ser un poco jodido para la pobre Noin lidiar con dos Peacecraft… aunque creo que contener a Zechs debe ser más… easy para ella

N. T.4: Yo no sé ustedes… pero yo me pongo super cachonda solo de imaginar a Heero diciendo esa frase…


	2. 2 Disfraz

Fandom: **Gundam Wing**

Tabla: **Vicios**

Personaje/Pareja/Trío: **Heero x Relena**

Vicio: **Disfraz**

Otra vez allí, infiltrado en uno de los lugares más custodiados del mundo y nadie lo notaba. El lugar, la mansión del viceministro de relaciones exteriores; la misión, estudiar la posibilidad de que existiera un espía.

El doctor J siempre se lo decía. Él podía pasar tranquilamente por noble gracias a sus facciones tan gráciles, su frialdad y su porte digno. Allí estaba, usando un saco de segunda mano, con imitaciones de gemas preciosas, una máscara comprada en un bazar y nadie lo notaba. Solo necesitaba creer que era un atuendo de sedas importadas, gemas preciosas, bordados de oro y máscara incrustada de rubíes y los demás lo creerían.

Las damas vestían hermosos vestidos llenos de flecos, encajes y volados; algunos con plumas y otros con piedras. Tanto ostento, tanto color y forma, llega a marear a cualquiera, incluso al mejor mercenario del universo.

Se apoya en una columna de mármol del gran salón y mira al cielo raso esperando encontrar allí al menos un poco de simplicidad.

Erró.

El cielo raso no era otra cosa que un kaleidoscopio gigante para la vista, con vitrales y arañas de cristales multicolores.

De pronto visualiza a su blanco. No es una gran misión. No hay demasiadas desde que comenzó esta era de paz aparente, pero igual la cumplirá… Heero Yuy no deja misión sin cumplir.

-"_Excepto la de matar a Relena"_- piensa para sus adentros mientras una sádica sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Se encamina hacia esa persona a la cual debe espiar cuando siente que lo halan.

Puede liberarse fácilmente, sabe que podrá, pero no lo hace. En el último segundo, un aroma a granada inunda sus fosas nasales, trayéndole paz y la sensación de nostalgia.

Quienquiera que lo halara, lo empuja contra la pared oeste del salón, la menos iluminada.

Es una mujer.

Él se sorprende. Ella es simple. Tan simple.

Solo un vestido blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo con una cola un poco más larga que sus largas piernas; una máscara blanca con una pluma en el lado derecho y, cosa rara, una peluca blanca, casi plateada.

-Heero…-susurra la voz y es imposible no reconocerla.

-Relena…-suelta él casi en un suspiro. Ella, siempre ella.

Ella se abraza a él, acorralándolo contra la pared.

Él nunca sabrá que lo planeó todo.

Ella sonríe mientras lo besa

Él nunca descubrirá que ella fue la informante del doctor J.

Escabulle sus manos por debajo de ese saco de porte militar

Él nunca sabrá que tras ese disfraz de niña buena, se esconde una mujer no solo organizada sino también manipuladora.

Lame su cuello, sabe que eso lo vuelve loco

Él no sabrá hasta dentro de unas horas… lo que ella es capaz de hacer por él.

Y mueve sus manos más debajo de su vientre

-Relena…- susurra. Hoy tampoco podría cumplir su misión.

Fin

/ / / Kyaaaaa que cochina soy………

Relena es una pervertida, lo sé… pero es que creo que después de tanto tiempo siendo la "damisela en peligro", ella puede aprender a ser un poco más "malvada", en especial con ese chico malo de ojos azules!!

Juajuajua


	3. 3 Labios

**Fandom:** Gundam Wing

**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Heero x Relena

**Tabla:** Vicios

**Vicio:** … si se los digo no sería divertido.

Se lo llevó de nuevo a ese lugar de su cuerpo. El lápiz rodó por la superficie de la suave piel de esa zona, bordeándola con la goma de borrar. Su piel estaba húmeda, hinchada, deseosa. Hace tanto que nadie rozaba esa zona que ya la sentía como nueva.

Como deseaba que el volviera. Los músculos de esa área del cuerpo se tensionaron al pensar en él y se humedeció.

Se acostó sobre la cama, al saber que no podría continuar con su faena.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?

-Heero…

El lápiz volvió a esa zona, donde fue aprisionado fuertemente.

Como deseaba tenerlo allí… para demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Imaginó que el lápiz era uno de los dedos de él, que surcaba como tantas veces su piel, introduciéndose en las partes más húmedas. La textura de la goma le recordaba sus ásperas manos, curtidas por las duras condiciones de vida que había tenido.

-Relena…-murmuró una voz.

Ella se levantó con el rostro sonrosado y los cabellos algo revueltos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-pregunta él extrañado por las condiciones en las que estaba y su respiración tan irregular.

-Pues… trataba de escribir algo…

-Si tú lo dices… -él jamás entendió como ese bendito lápiz sobre sus carnosos labios la había trastornado tanto.

Ella estaba decidida, esa misma noche, se desharía del lápiz y haría que su novio la compensara por ello. Y con creces.

**Fin**

**Bueno… el vicio esta vez fue la palabra LABIOS, pero como sé que no son unos malpensados noooo, no fue necesario aclarar… verdad??**

**JAJAJAJA… bueno… espero les vayan gustando los fics… trataré de hacerlos más largos… pero no les puedo prometer nada...**

**Los reviews son siempre bienvenidoooss .**

**Hana**


	4. 4 Calor

Fandom: **Gundam Wing**

Tabla: **Vicios**

Personaje/Pareja/Trío: **Heero x Relena**

Vicio: **Calor**

Educación física. Muchas chicas la odiaban pero ella encontraba revitalizante el saltar, correr, golpear, flexionar, aguantar hasta que el cuerpo eliminara a través de frías gotas aquello que tenía atragantado hace tiempo.

Relena estaba molesta. Estaba aburrida y la tenían recluida y él no se había aparecido en meses y él era un idiota. Y sus compañeras eran taradas. Y quería unas vacaciones. Y a Heero con ella. Haciéndole masajes en la espalda. Sin camiseta. Pero sabía que no obtendría nada de eso, y ESO mismo, era lo que tenía atragantado.

-¡¡Peacecraft!! ¡¡Es tu turno!!-gritó la profesora de gimnasia. Era la única de las docentes que no las trataba como las niñas remilgadas que algunas eran (ella obviamente se consideraba excluida de ese grupo) y eso le agradaba.

Vestida con una camiseta blanca bien simple y una pollera pantalón roja con el escudo de la academia en él, se acercó a la parte del velódromo donde estaba la profesora.

-200 metros, a ver en cuánto tiempo puedes hacerlo Peacecraft- le indicó la mujer. Relena tomó posición sobre las líneas que marcaban como debía acomodarse y en cuanto la profesora hizo sonar el silbato, comenzó a correr.

Las gotas caían por su cuello hacia sus senos; por su frente; por su espalda desde la nuca, descubierta por una coleta baja, hasta la parte más baja de su columna; entre sus piernas y por su abdomen. Se llevaban con ellas el malhumor de días atrás. La adrenalina y la endorfina la hicieron sentirse viva y feliz, a la vez que incrementaba la velocidad de sus zancadas.

Veía el campo anaranjado por delante de ella y sentía que por cada paso que daba sobre él, dejaba alguna inquietud. ¿Era suficientemente buena para el reino? Una gota fría bajó parsimoniosamente por el costado derecho de su rostro. ¿Algún día llegaría la paz verdadera? Levantó su mano para despejar su frente del flequillo. ¡¿Alguna vez el idiota de su 'casi novio' se dignaría a volver?! Y ante ese último interrogante apretó fuertemente sus puños y aceleró, pasando de largo a sus compañeras, a su profesora y de paso rompiendo el record de velocidad de la escuela, sino era el de la región.

-¡¡Muy bien Peacecraft!! ¡¡Me gusta ese entusiasmo!!-exclama la profesora orgullosa, si lograba convencer aunque fuera a una de las chicas de que participara en las olimpiadas intercolegiales sería plenamente feliz.

Pero aunque Relena hubiera largado algo de su malhumor en la pista, seguía rumiando pensamientos que rondaban entre besarlo y golpearlo si lo veía. Tomó una de las toallas que una de las chicas le alcanzaba y colocándosela sobre los hombros se dirigió a las canillas. Se mojó la cara y se dirigió hacia un árbol, donde tranquilamente se sentó, dejando que las gotas de agua fría y cristalina cayeran por los contornos de su cara hacia su pecho, haciéndola estremecer. El contraste de su cuerpo caliente al contacto con las gotas frías era realmente agradable.

Recostó su espalda contra el árbol y dejó que la brisa de verano la relajara.

-Heero… ven a mí… por favor… -susurró en lo que le pareció una plegaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mercenario más buscado del universo estaba oculto en un frondoso árbol, observando. Si fuera una misión no sería algo extraño, pero sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados en una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados que lo volvía completamente loco sin proponérselo.

Mientras algunas chicas estaban sentadas, otro pequeño grupo (en el que estaba ella) se encontraba calentando sus músculos, preparándose para correr. Ella se estiraba sobre la pista en diferentes posiciones, permitiéndole a él (y para su disgusto a cualquiera que pasara por allí) la visión de sus piernas largas y firmes, cubiertas apenas por esa pollera pantalón que no le llegaba a la rodilla. "¡Malditos y pervertidos diseñadores de uniformes escolares!"- pensó enfocando aún más su vista en ella.

Una profesora la llamó y Relena se puso en posición de partida. ¡Dios, que hermoso trasero! Habría pensando cualquier persona, pero él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, despejó su mente y simplemente tragó duro saliva.

Un silbato sonó, ella comenzó a correr y él fue el que comenzó a sudar. Ella se movía con la gracia de una gacela; moviendo sus lindas piernas; meneando sus caderas; haciendo ondear su cabello que parecía iba a desatarse en cualquier momento; ocasionando que sus firmes senos rebotaran suavemente al ritmo de sus pasos. Realmente era un espectáculo digno de ver para cualquiera que tuviera aunque fuera un mínimo de testosterona en su cuerpo.

Ella destilaba agua por todo su cuerpo y él de repente se sintió sediento de esa agua. Se relamió sus labios.

Relena terminó la vuelta con una acelerada que lo sorprendió. Se acercó a sus amigas, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a las canillas.

-"Dios bendito… no…"-pensó Heero al verla mojarse el rostro, tomar agua entre sus manos, cual cántaro, y dejarla caer sobre su cara y sobre su busto.

La blanca camiseta pronto se vio llena de transparencias en forma de gotas. Sus pechos insinuados se le antojaron como algo comestible.

Genial, ahora estaba sediento del sudor de su cuerpo y hambriento de su carne, como si necesitara un aumento de temperatura en ese sofocante clima.

Ella se sentó justo debajo de su árbol.

Él bajó silenciosamente.

Ella lo descubrió entre asustada y feliz.

Él, metiéndola entre los arbustos se decidió de una vez a calmar… su sed y su hambre.

-Heero…-gimió ella y supo que por días no solo no rumiaría pensamientos asesinos, sino que también, no necesitaría destilar su enojo.

**Fin**

**Lo sé, me he tardado una eternidad en escribir un nuevo capí… lo siento lo siento lo siento…!!! es solo que parece que la diosa de la inspi no parecía querer venir… y de pronto agarré un cuadernillo… y volvió!!! Y esto es lo que salió… cosa curiosa, porque en lugar de estar escribiendo eso, tenía que estar estudiando para civil, peeeerooo… bueno… cosas que pasan…**

**Ahora voy a tratar de hacer que la diosa no se vaya tan fácilmente… cosa que pueda terminar los vicios Chocolate (lo quería listo para San Valentín buuuu) y Medicina XD**

**Por fiiiss, sé que no lo merezco, pero dejen reviews!!!! T__T**

**Hasta un nuevo capii…**

**Hana Hime**


	5. 5 Necesidad

Fandom: **Gundam Wing**

Tabla: **Vicios**

Personaje/Pareja/Trío: **Heero x Relena**

Vicio: **Necesidad**

* * *

Lo reconocía, no había sido una buena idea ir sola allí. Se detuvo para secar su rostro del sudor que parecía caer a baldazos por su piel.

Volteó y vio la estela de humo que empezaba a levantarse formando malignos espirales en el cielo. Tendría que apurarse, ya que sabía que pronto, debido al accidente, algún dispositivo eléctrico fallaría y el tanque de gasolina estallaría, volando los restos de su jet en miles de pedazos.

-Que estúpida…-susurró. Se había confiado pensando que estaría bien yéndose en el jet a esos rumbos, y encima sola- agradezco que no había nadie conmigo…

Había logrado tomar entre otras cosas, algunas de las mantas que utilizaban para cubrir a los pasajeros de noche y, con ellas, se cubría del calcinante sol del desierto.

* * *

Ella estaba sobrevolando los cielos del conocido e inhóspito desierto de Herling, buscando algún rastro de Heero, ya que había sido guiada por una pista anónima pero demasiado exacta como para ser falsa; cuando de pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien, estaba perdiendo altura y muy rápidamente. Trató de contactarse con la red de tráfico aéreo pero no contestaba, como tampoco lo hacían ahora los controles del artefacto.

Tomó los controles manuales secundarios y trató desesperadamente de levantar la trompa del avión. Sabía que si seguía así se estrellaría y nada más que la muerte la esperaría. Recordando los consejos de Noin sobre qué hacer en situaciones límite y sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba en el esfuerzo, logró un aterrizaje. No un aterrizaje óptimo, ya que el avión había terminado partido en dos, completamente destruido en la trompa y desgarrado en muchas partes del fuselaje. El motor estaba prácticamente destruido por el esfuerzo, además del choque; pero al menos estaba viva, lastimada, pero viva.

Enseguida detectó como empezaba a emanar un olor a cables quemados, por lo que decidió alejarse, llevándose consigo el botiquín que estaba en la cabina, las mantas y unos bidones de agua que estaban en el mini-bar. Nada de tecnología había sobrevivido del jet.

* * *

Sus zapatos italianos se hundían en la arena y cada vez se le hacía más dificultoso dar un solo paso. Estaba agotada… solo se había alejado algunos metros del destrozado armatoste pero cada metro, gracias a los despiadados rayos del sol y la profundidad de la arena, parecía un kilómetro.

Volteó nuevamente, justo para ver como las llamas llegaban al tanque de gasolina. Arrojándose al piso detrás de una duna de arena logró cubrirse tanto de los fragmentos de la nave que salieron volando, como de la tormenta de arena que esto había desatado. Sintió calor en el rostro y se dio cuenta de que se había rasguñado con su para nada suave _pecho-a-tierra_ en la arena. Subió su mano y gotas de sangre la mancharon.

Rió al pensar en sus asistentes, que las últimas semanas se habían esmerado especialmente en cuidar su rostro y cuerpo para lucir bien ante las cámaras- si supieran… que me lastimé… vendrían ellas mismas para rescatarme… sólo para regañarme…

El ver el avión le hizo darse cuenta de una sola cosa. Moriría sin remedio. Nadie sabía donde había huido, mucho menos sospecharían que ella estaba allí, en medio del desierto. Aún cuando lo supieran, ella no era tonta. Ahora la temperatura era increíblemente alta pero a la noche helaría. Sino moría de calor, terminaría muriendo de frío.

-¡No!- se gritó a sí misma. No moriría sin antes verlo, no se resignaría. Se recostó sobre una roca a la sombra de una duna y tomó un trago de agua, sabía que debía racionarla.

Las horas pasaban y el calor todavía no cedía. Debían ser cerca de las cinco de la tarde calculaba, pero era difícil saberlo, todo era tan monótono, tan vació.

Sentía sus mejillas demasiado calientes y la mejilla izquierda especialmente dolorida, la sangre ya estaba coagulando y la costra formándose. Qué doloroso proceso. Sus zapatos ya habían tomado una temperatura casi hirviente, pero no se atrevía a sacárselos, ya que sus pies quedarían en carne viva al tocar la arena.

Era difícil no dejarse vencer por el sueño… no habiendo nada "entretenido" que ver más que los arbustos espinosos del lugar.

Escuchó un silbido muy peculiar y con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, viendo como una serpiente del desierto se acercaba a ella. Eran grande y delgada, con grandes ojos amarillos y escamas negras como la noche, un precioso pero letal ejemplar. Ahora lo sabía, no moriría ni de frío ni de calor… moriría envenenada. Ni fuerzas le quedaban para moverse ya, así que cerrando los ojos se entregó a la muerte y a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Qué rara era la muerte, el olvido, qué extraño dolor. ¿Dolor? Si estaba muerta ¿por qué sentía dolor? Algo no andaba bien, pensó desconcertada.

Sintió dolor donde debía estar su mejilla y frío en su frente. Pero a la vez calor en el resto de su cuerpo. Y de pronto una cálida pero no desagradable sensación, una suavidad inesperada y un susurro demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Abrió los ojos y allí lo encontró, mirándola con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Desesperación y agradecimiento. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Relena… gracias a Dios…-dijo acariciando nuevamente su mejilla.

-¿He-Heero…? ¿Eres tú…?-susurró. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una pequeña habitación, sobre una mullida y simple cama.

-Si… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estabas aquí?-preguntó él tomándole la mano.

-Quería verte… necesitaba verte…-instintivamente, pues sabía que no había manera de justificarse que a él fuera a satisfacerle, se abrazó a sí misma- Hace demasiado que no te veo…-susurró avergonzada.

-¡Tonta! Pudiste… pudiste haber muerto!-gritó él exasperado.

-…-sabía que el reto llegaría, por lo que el susto sólo logró que enterrara sus uñas en sus brazos.

-Todo este lugar está protegido con un dispositivo ultrasónico. Cualquier aparato tecnológico que esté fuera de su frecuencia deja de funcionar…

-¿Este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una base subterránea…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… había una…-dijo tratando de levantarse cuando notó un dolor en el cuello- ¿Pero qué…?-preguntó sintiendo un vendaje en el cuello.

-Una serpiente te mordió… pero justo te encontré… y la maté…

-Pero… me inyectó veneno…

-Yo lo saqué…-dijo Heero mirando hacia otro lado. Al principio ella no entendió por qué el de pronto se negaba a mirarla, pero luego imaginó la escena, ella tendida en el suelo y él extrayendo el veneno con su boca, succionando su cuello, mordiendo para obligar al veneno a abandonar su sistema, y se sonrojó mientras sentía como una cálida sensación comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

-Heero…-exhaló sintiendo que se derretiría sobre la cama. Sus mejillas estaban muy calientes.

-Relena…- estaba tan hermosa, por qué siempre se veía tan hermosa sin importar lo que pasara? Sus mejillas gracias al sol habían adquirido un color entre rojizo y rosado, su cuello aún cubierto con los vendajes se veía tan apetecible, y al volver los recuerdos de cómo había extraído el veneno, no pudo evitar relamerse la boca. Su piel era exquisita, aún ese rasguño en el rostro era hermoso. Había dejado una marca horizontal que empezaba en la mitad del pómulo hasta los vértices de su rostro.

Tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas y la besó en la palma.

-Yo… yo también necesitaba verte…-

-Te extraño demasiado Heero… ya no puedo… no puedo seguir sin ti… cada vez que te vas duele más…- dijo apretando las sábanas de la cama contra su pecho. Se sentía pequeña, egoísta, pero no podía seguir sin decirle lo que sentía, parecía que sus emociones quisieran escapar de su pecho casi tan desesperadamente como querían hacerlo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Relena… -la abrazó él fuertemente contra sí. Había estado tanto tiempo soñando con verla que le costaba creer que estaba allí- déjame… déjame hacerte feliz…

-Heero…

-Esta noche… seré solo tuyo… -susurró besando sus mejillas- ni de las colonias… ni de la Tierra- murmuró acostándola sobre la cama.

-Mmm… mío… mío…- gimió ella abrazándolo contra si desesperadamente, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de él. Solo quería eso, que por una noche él fuera de ella, de nadie más. Que las colonias, la tierra, los demás pilotos, las diferencias entre ellos, todo desapareciera.

Él se detuvo un instante para observarla, a cada instante era más hermosa, y él colaboraba en ello. Arrojó las sábanas lejos, no quería que nada interfiriera con la visión de su mujer.

Ella estaba deseosa, pero avergonzada. Tantas veces había soñado con esto, pero siempre ella estaba hermosa para él, ahora se sentía tan fea con el rostro lastimado, las mejillas quemadas por el sol y el cuello vendado. Cuando el tiró las sábanas ella instintivamente se tapó los senos con las manos y volteó la mirada más sonrojada de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su vida.

Heero se sentó a horcadas sobre ella y se sacó su musculosa verde, dándole a ella la visión de sus pectorales marcados, de su estómago ejercitado.

Su mirada se perdió entre las eternas líneas de su pecho, viajando entre las distintas cicatrices que lejos de perjudicarlo, solo lo embellecían ante sus ojos. Sin importarle su desnudez, levantó una de sus manos y la pasó por una de las cicatrices más grandes, que se ubicaba cerca de su corazón. Entre maravillada y horrorizada. Por cualquiera de esas cicatrices, él ahora podría estar muerto y no con ella, allí.

Aprovechó el instante en que ella apartó las manos de su pecho para tomarlas a ambas y llevarlas al cabezal de la cama. Y por primera vez en su vida vio a una mujer desnuda, pero no a cualquier mujer, sino a la única que había logrado cautivarlo por completo desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Su delicado rostro de líneas tan finas, sus carnosos labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos tan brillantes, su cuello de cisne, sus pechos firmes y agitados por su respiración, sus pezones erectos, su abdomen plano y suave, sus piernas firmes y largas, sus pequeños pies y su larga cabellera que se extendía por la cama como miles de ríos de oro. Todo en ella era hermoso y perfecto.

Con la otra mano comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente cada trocito de piel que pudiera encontrar. Así como memorizaba los mapas del lugar para cada misión, quería nunca olvidar cada parte del cuerpo de ella, cada marca, cada peca, al igual que sus gestos, lo quería todo de ella.

-Mmm… ahmm…-gemía ella al solo sentir las manos de él sobre su piel, sin que él presionara, sin que él posara su mano por completo, solo las yemas de sus dedos- Heero… Heero…- sentía tanto calor, aún en la fría noche del desierto creía que moriría de calor. Qué asfixiante y placentera sensación.

Sus dedos viajaron por sus senos, recorriéndolos circularmente, excitándolos, calentándolos, explorándolos.

-Relena…

Ella lo miró con los ojos nublados de deseo.

-Eres hermosa…

Casi sintió un orgasmo al escuchar esas palabras de él. Jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de su Heero. Ese hombre tan frío e inmutable. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, un estímulo demasiado poderoso.

Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido logró zafarse de las manos del joven y desesperadamente se abrazó a él para poder besarlo. Lo anhelaba tanto, lo quería tanto, era más que amarlo ya…

Bebió de sus labios como saciando una desesperada sed. Mordió sus labios, los saboreó.

Él se entregó a ese beso como si fuera el último. Dejándose llevar por ella y su instinto. La sintió ansiosa, impaciente, apasionada en ese beso. Y al fin comprendió por completo cuánto lo quería, cuánto lo había necesitado y cuánto más le dolía dejarlo partir.

Buscando un contacto más íntimo lamió sus labios y ella entendiendo abrió su boca, dándole total libertad. Sus lenguas se enredaron, se masajearon formando una danza erótica.

Sus piernas se entrecruzaron y los pezones de ella tomaron pleno contacto con el pecho de él.

-Ahhh… Relena…-jadeó mirándola con los ojos brillosos y llenos de deseo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y Relena se mordió los labios al descubrir algo nuevo en él a la vez tan cautivador.

Él bajó su rostro y entre sus labios y dientes tomó uno de los pezones de ella, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro.

-Hee… Heeroo... amm…-gemía ella de placer. Heero devoraba sus senos de manera tan exquisita, casi brutal… hambriento. ¿Cuántas facetas más le ocultaba? No importaba… esta noche ella sería dueña de todas y cada una de ellas. Atrapó su rostro en su pecho, buscando que él se fundiera con ella, que las pieles dejaran de ser un estorbo más.

Lentamente su mano fue descendiendo, acariciando su vientre hasta que llegó a la intimidad de la joven. Acarició los lacios cabellos rubios que allí se encontraban muy delicadamente y esto parecía enloquecerla más. Hizo círculos con dos de sus dedos en esa área, sin acercarse a ese lugar que estaba llegando a temperaturas impensadas. Quería sentir cada textura en ella.

-Heero… He-heeeroo… por favor…-gemía ella apretando fuertemente sus hombros, rogando que continuara con su recorrido.

Con suavidad introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiéndola húmeda y caliente. En ningún momento dejó su mirada y ella tampoco. Estaba siendo casi hipnotizada por él, no podía despejar su mirada de esos ojos azules tan profundos y rotundos. Perturbadores. Él, por su parte, estaba obnubilado por esas esmeraldas tan brillantes y vivas que eran sus orbes.

Heero doblaba sus dedos, los abría y movía dentro de ella, queriendo llevarla al límite del placer. Ella levantaba las caderas buscando un mejor contacto.

El dolor de su mejilla, el dolor de su cuello, el dolor de su cuerpo por el esfuerzo… todo desapareció para darle lugar al placer y al calor de dos cuerpos fundiéndose en un exótico y sensual baile.

Y cuando aumentó la velocidad del bombeo a la vez que con el pulgar acarició ese botón que coronaba su intimidad, el cuerpo de la joven princesa se contrajo ferozmente. Arqueándose casi de manera sobrenatural sobre el regazo de Heero.  
Aprovechando el placer de la muchacha, el piloto, con su asombrosa agilidad de manos, misma que utilizaba para manejar los cientos de controles de la cabina de un Gundam, desabrochó sus pantalones y acomodó su miembro, ya erecto, contra la entrada de la rubia.

Delicadamente, empezó a rozar su apéndice contra la intimidad de Relena, extrayendo de la joven un sonido que se asimilaba demasiado a un suave maullido.

Relena sólo quería que la empalara. Por más vulgar que sonara, estaba a punto de gritarle que por favor… que por favor… oh, ni siquiera podía susurrarlo.

Con suaves movimientos circulares, el joven de ojos azules calmó el ánimo de la princesa, a la vez que la guiaba hacia el colchón y lograba se apoyara sobre sus rodillas, con las manos contra la pared.

El sentir el pecho de él deslizarse sobre sus nalgas, sobre su espalda, provocó un estremecimiento de anticipación a la joven que sólo fue el comienzo de una vorágine cuando Heero, amasando sus senos, empezó a besar suavemente la piel de sus hombros, elevándose por su cuello a base de mordidas.

-Cuando esté lejos… -comenzó a susurrar el piloto al oído de la princesa- cuando te preocupes por mí… cuando me extrañes… -continuó adorando las formas de la muchacha con las palmas de sus ásperas manos- recuerda esta noche… recuerda este momento…

Relena respiraba dificultosamente, la mente embotada por las palabras del piloto. Palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de él, palabras que intentaba con su vida retener y memorizar, palabras dichas en tal tono de adoración que la hacían palpitar.

Con presteza, Heero encaminó su miembro hacia la muchacha. La deseaba mucho, deseaba tomarla más que a nada en el mundo, pero sabía que si no iba despacio sólo le causaría dolor.

Ella lo sintió tratando de entrar en su estrechez y quiso asistirlo, relajarse para poder finalmente aceptar todo de él, pero su cuerpo por instinto se tensaba ante el intruso.

Con pericia logró introducir la mitad del tronco antes de que el cuerpo de ella diera un tirón que la hizo lloriquear y deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar en una laxa posición lupina, por completo instintiva, que le permitió al muchacho enterrarse por completo.

La blonda levantó el rostro gimiendo sólo para volver a enterrarlo en las sábanas, totalmente mareada por las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba en ese trance entre el dolor, el placer y la desesperación. Si Heero se movía sentía iba a morir… pero si no lo hacía iba a rogárselo.

En lugar de empezar a empalarla como autómata, Heero realizaba sensuales movimientos circulares con la pelvis, buscando dilatar con delicadeza las paredes de Relena, haciendo que se estremeciera en frenesí gracias a la deliciosa fricción que experimentaba su carne. Todo sin dejar de acariciar cada zona del cuerpo de ella, creando caminos cálidos que contrastaban de manera desafiante con el frío del ambiente.

Lo que empezó siendo dolor, pronto se convirtió en menos que una molestia para la blonda muchacha gracias a la pericia del piloto, por lo que el cuerpo, ya acostumbrado al grosor del invasor, realizaba el reclamo del placer a su compañero.

-Heero…-maulló la princesa del reino de Sanc aferrándose a las sábanas- por favor…

Con esfuerzo trató de mirarlo por encima de su hombro, sólo para encontrar la obstinación en su mirada.

-Ya… ya estoy bien Heero… -le aseguró irguiéndose sin separarse de él, hasta que su espalda nuevamente se vio pegada el pecho del muchacho-no me lastimarás si… te mueves… más… fuerte…-jadeó empezando a menear sus propias caderas.

Heero la besó en la mejilla lastimada para luego, con un ligero empujón, lograr que ella volviera a apoyarse contra la pared. Dibujó un sendero por su espalda con la mano antes de enredarla en la larga cabellera rubia dorada de ella, y así asirla de manera tal que el cuerpo de ella se tensó y dobló en una posición que inmediatamente le quitó el aire.

-Sii…-gimoteó la princesa al sentirlo embestirla cada vez más fuerte, más adentro suyo.

-Relena… -gruñó el piloto de ojos azules en agonía al sentir su sexo tan deliciosamente apretado- recuérdame… sólo te pido eso…-rogó aumentando la velocidad.

-Siempre… ohmm…-ronroneó ella mordiendo sus labios para ahogar un grito- te amo…-lloró en histérica excitación- ¡Te amo! ¡Moriría sin ti!- ya roto el cántaro de sus emociones, contenidas estas demasiado tiempo, era imposible detener su flujo.

-¡Yo también, yo también!-aulló el piloto sintiendo el comienzo de su orgasmo.

-¡Hee…!-exhaló la joven Peacecraft cuando el placer logró desbordarla por completo, contrayendo su cuerpo, secando su garganta, acalambrando la punta de sus dedos. Placer al que gustosa se entregó en los brazos del mercenario.

Saciados ambos, cayeron laxos sobre las sábanas, aún unidos en el interior de la muchacha.  
Cuando Heero pudo recuperar el aliento, se retiró suavemente de ella y la volteó delicadamente para poder acomodar las vendas del cuello que se habían desprendido y caían con gracia por sobre su pecho.

-No te molestes…-lo tranquilizó ella haciéndole un gesto con los brazos que inequívocamente pedía que la abrazara. Petición que Heero para nada rechazó, pues un segundo más tarde estaba recostado sobre ella, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Mañana... te llevaré de nuevo a tu hogar…-anunció él dejándose acariciar por ella que durante un instante se detuvo al escucharlo.

-Claro.-respondió reanudando los suaves mimos sin borrar la maravillada sonrisa de su rostro.

-No me olvides Relena.-pidió el piloto adormilándose sobre la joven princesa.

-Nunca Heero.

-No dejes de preocuparte por mí…

-Nunca.


End file.
